A Blonde Afro Wig
by vintagexromance
Summary: Kristy wants helps stalking Bart, but Stacey isn't buying the idea of wearing a blonde afro.


Disclaimer: It ALL belongs to Ann M. Martin.

Author's Note: This was originally started for my sister, but I liked it enough to put up here.

----------------------------------

"No way." I said, folding my arms across my chest. "It's not happening."

Kristy shook the blonde afro wig temptingly, "P-leaze, Stacey?" She pleaded.

"NO! That, that- THING went way out of style in the 70's. Get Mallory to do it, or something."

Mallory, who was sitting on the floor, putting on mascara said in a dull flat voice, "I'll do it."

"See?" I said, half-laughing, "Mal'll do it!"

"If you buy me a lottery ticket." Mallory finished.

"NO!" Kristy nearly wailed. "C'mon Stacey, it's not THAT bad!"

Now, I suppose you're wondering why on earth Kristy wants me to wear a blonde afro wig.

Well, it was a Monday, and Mallory, Kristy, Claudia and I were crammed into Claud's room, arguing about another one of Kristy's "great" ideas (this one was to stalk Bart to find out if he was having an "affair" with Cokie Mason, which, I knew for a fact, he was NOT). Claudia, however, was not partaking of the argument, but rather painting her toenails a horrid green.

A lot had changed since the days of the BSC. Mary Anne had moved to New Jersey with Mr. Spier and Sharon, Dawn had moved back to Stoneybrook, bringing with her Jeff, and Jessi had finally gone to whatever that dance school in NYC was called.

All in all, life was hectic. I was a senior in high school, and oddly enough, best friends with Kristy. Claudia and I were never able to repair our friendship back to it's original state, but we were friends in the most loosest sense of the term.

Mallory just hung out with us because the clerks at the Kwikie Mart liked us enough to sell us Lottery tickets, even though we were underage, and they were obviously for a 15 year old.

"Then I'm not doing it." Mallory interrupted my train of thought.

"ARRG!" Kristy bellowed.

"I told you, I'll stalk Bart with you if I didn't have to wear the afro." I reminded her. I dug in Kristy's messenger bag, found the package of M&Ms, and dug in.

"STACEY!" Claudia said, shocked. "Are you SURE you can have those?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, Claudia," I said, "I can have them, remember? I can eat WHATEVER I WANT WHENEVER I WANT just so long as I take the appropriate insulin."

I bet you're a bit confused about why Claudia would be shocked at my eating M&Ms. Well, I have a disease called type 1 diabetes, or juvenile diabetes, which basically means my body no longer produces a necessary hormone call insulin, which helps regulate my bodies sugar levels. It's no big deal, just so long as I take my shots (yes, shots), and check my glucose (blood sugar) levels regularly.

"Okay, okay." Claudia said and went back to her nails.

"I give up." Kristy said. "You don't have to wear the wig, but you DO have to wear a floppy hat, a bikini, and one of those weird gauze cover-up things."

----------------

Mallory wound up coming along with us on the 1st Bart stalking session.

Kristy was wearing a little black dress (al la Breakfast at Tiffany's, her fav movie), and a pair of big sunglasses. I was wearing the black floppy hat, bikini, and gauze cover-up. Mallory was wearing a fabulous (if I do say so myself) high-waisted white pencil skirt, a white sleeveless shirt, and red high-heeled sling-backs.

I must say, we looked amazing. Far cry from the typical hum-drum jeans wearing, over-sized t-shirt clad population of Stoneybrook.

So, anways, there we where, walking a good 10 feet behind Bart (who was wearing jeans and a over-sized Nike t-shirt, by the way). Bart went into Rosebud Cafe, and so did we. The minute we got in, and stood behind him in line (there was a wait), he started flirting with Mallory.

No joke.

"Hey, baby." He said, flashing his lopsided smile at her.

"Hey." Mallory replied, in a French accent (she's taking French in school.)

"Do your friends and you wanna have lunch with me?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mallory nodded.

"He knows." I whispered to Kristy.

"No he doesn't!!!!!!!!" Kristy whispered back.

So we sat down with the ol' bugger.

"Hey, sweetie," Bart said to Kristy, "Take off those sunglasses, I bet you can't see anything!"

"I, uhhhhh," Kristy faltered, "Have an extreme sensitivity to light."

Just then, Bart leaned over, took off Kristy's sunglasses, kissed her, then replaced them.

"Darnit," Mallory said, "I got all dress up for nuthin'."


End file.
